Loves Healing Touch
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Not sure about the title. Harry is in love, he and his lover are forbidden by society. He wants to heal the other man. All the while, they're embroiled in a war that has left countless dead. Can they survive? Will their love stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

Harry chewed on his lip, he knew what he was doing was dangerous. Not just to him, but to his beloved. What if their letters were intercepted? What would happen then? To either of them? Both sides knew nothing of their love, the entanglement they had found themselves in. He couldn't help it, he needed to hear from his lover. So he started to write.

_I'm sorry my darling. I know this is dangerous. I cannot wait to hear from you, I need to… I need to see you, touch you. I know this will not happen, not yet at least. I cannot wait for this Merlin be damned war to be over!_

When can I touch you freely? Fall asleep in your arms night after night? I want to kiss you, make your hurt go away. I know that you're frowning, perhaps even scowling at me by now. I cannot help the way I feel. You know this. I am… As you always tell me, a Gryffindor through and through. I am a Slytherin as well my love. You know this as well as I do.

There is no escaping the fact that our two houses are two sides of the same coin. Where do you end and I begin? Where do I end and you begin? Hasn't it always been that way? First with my father and Snuffles, then with me? I know that you were in love with my mother, no don't you dare deny it! Now is NOT the time for lies, it is the time for truths. She was a Gryffindor to, yet she wasn't as magnetic as my father or Snuffles. Even the Moon wasn't as much of a lure to you as them.

_I wish… Never mind. Just, reassure me that you'll be here when the dust settles. I want to be able to run away with you. I don't want little red headed children. I want to be yours and only yours. So love me. Love me deeply and for always._

_Forever yours,_

_Raven_

As he waited on the ink to dry, he murmured to Hedwig about his stupidity, along with his Gryffindorish need to jump headlong into things. It was how he'd gotten himself into this situation in the first place! Where else would he have gone? He was more than half in love with Draco, yet… He knew Draco was still his fathers son, not quite out from under Lucius' thumb. Instead he went to the only other Slytherin he knew he could trust without a doubt. The pain of their love was almost crippling at times, he never knew what to expect from the man.

He knew that his beloved had been scarred, not just from the Dark Lord, but from his own parents. Those from his own generation despised him, he was a known Deatheater. There was nothing worse in their eyes than that. Well, aside from being the Dark Lord himself.

Shrugging as he looked once more to see if the ink had dried fully, he smiled softly. There next to the letter was a ring that had been given to him. It glinted in the moonlight. It was just simple metal, no incantations woven in or around it, yet it was a symbol of their love. The beauty of it reminded him of why he was doing what he was doing. Not only did he need to hear from his lover, this was going to be his own way of getting him to face the past. A past that he wished to heal, he could not erase it, but he sure as hell could help him heal from it. He didn't want to be a replacement; he wanted to be his own person in the other mans heart.

Realizing that the ink had dried, he rolled it carefully before tying a ribbon around the center of it. Groaning, he realized he should probably seal it was well. So with quick motions he melted the wax along with center after untying the ribbon, then set his seal to it. Once more, he tied the ribbon around it. Motioning to Hedwig, she hopped to the desk standing with proud attention as she lifted a leg letting him tie the letter to her.

"Make haste my beautiful one. Be safe, I couldn't bear to lose you!" With a hoot, she eyed me before gently nipping at my fingers. Her way of saying I love you too as she took flight. He watched her as she flew into the night, watching until he could no longer see her silhouette.

_This is me TRYING to redo my previous HP fiction… Seeing as I've improved in my writing and… I'm no longer in High School! Dear gods above… Shoot me now for the way I wrote then! At least for the fanfiction! I'm soooo glad I now know how horrible I was, and that I NEVER finished it! _


	2. Chapter 2

When Severus got Harry's letter he scowled. The blasted boy! He knew he shouldn't be writing him, Hedwig was quite a well known owl, she'd been featured in the Daily Prophet almost as often as Harry himself! He shook his head, long hair sliding across his shoulders in graceful waves.

His obsidian eyes read the letter, growing ever wider with each sentence. Soon he was standing slack jawed, the damned boy had been right. Two sides of the same coin they may be, but that did not excuse his impertinence with writing that damned letter! Yes he'd been in love with the boys mother, more than half in love with both his godfather and father as well, that did nothing to excuse this letter.

So without any aplomb, he sat down at his desk in his surprisingly cheery rooms. The lamp light gleamed off the cherry wood of desk and chair, walls hung with portraits and tapestries. His dark head was bent to the paper as he began to write.

Since when have you used my darling? Yes, you needy little brat. I'm aware of how much you need reassurance and to hear from me. Dangerous? Are you kidding me? This is beyond dangerous. More dangerous than anything we have done as of yet! Do you not understand this? I thought we had this discussion before you even left for the summer! This Merlin-be-damned war has been going on since long before you were born. Do you think you are the only one who wants it to be over?

_I don't know. I really honestly cannot say when we can touch the other freely. You've fallen asleep in my arms… More than once might I add._

Frowning… Scowling… Would I do those things? Of course I was you blathering idiot! If you're so much of a Slytherin… Why in the blazes did you dare to write me this letter?! Why am I responding to it?! You've turned me into a Gryffindor as well!

_Yes, you are well aware I loved your mother. She was my closest friend for years. Even before we came to school. She was my everything. Damn you! How do you know these things? She was my everything, EVERYTHING. How do you they were so magnetic for me? No, the moon never did have any lure for me. Perhaps because it was too pale, not as darkly brilliant…. Damn you. Damn you to hell. I don't want to remember. But you'll force me won't you? Just to make me face the past and be yours, completely yours. With no ghosts…. Is that what you want? Are you so sure I won't break?_

_Basilisk_


End file.
